


tonight with words unspoken

by schoolboys



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoolboys/pseuds/schoolboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>will you still love me tomorrow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight with words unspoken

The text message consists of three things: the name of a hotel, a hotel room number and a time.

Nico knows he should not go, but he does anyway.

Upon arrival, he is greeted with Toto in a bathrobe, hair still damp from the shower and there is champagne and room service and underneath the cloche is nothing but the finest steak because this is _Toto_ , and Toto wants nothing else but the best when he is with Nico.

This is not some transaction where sexual favours are exchanged for money. At least, that is what Nico likes to think as Toto kisses him, running a hand down his back to rest on the small of his back. The truth is that apart from the very first time, when they had met by accident in the liquor store, buying the same bottle of wine, they have never been together in public proper. Toto has dinners with Nico in private rooms of restaurants that require bookings months in advance and they watch operas in their own private box in concert halls and afterwards, Toto drops Nico off at his flat in a separate car driven by another chauffeur. And when they sleep together they do it in hotels, in one of the many suites Toto has reserved all year round in different places.

On Nico's birthday, he finds a beautifully wrapped gift delivered to his workplace with a note from Toto saying _sorry for not being there_. Nico opens the gift, it is a handsome backgammon set and he had not expected Toto to remember his offhand remark about playing the game from time to time. It is an unexpected surprise, but beneath it is a prickly sort of feeling that spreads, suffocating Nico.

It is difficult, Nico thinks, but then again, Toto is not like the other men he has had. Toto does not put much into words, and if anything, the closest to any admission of affection he gets is a light squeeze on the thigh under the dining table and what looks like fondness in Toto's eyes in public and bone-crushing hugs in private, with Toto unable to keep his hands off Nico as he sits in his lap with his arms around him.

When Toto lays Nico on the bed, he is infinitely gentle, careful not to hurt him. Nico laughs, saying that he can take it rough, but Toto shakes his head, saying that that is not what he wants on a night like this. So Nico nods, lifts his hips so that Toto can tug at his jeans and underwear and he lies back, letting Toto do what he wants with him. He seeks his own pleasure, of course, but tonight all he wants is to let Toto take him.

Toto does not cuddle. When they are both weary with sleep, Nico wraps himself around Toto instead, seeking warmth. This has to end someday, he knows that, and he is aware of Toto's position in the world — head of the Wolff empire of companies, expected to marry and carry on the family name when the time is right. Nico is hardly suited for such a task, and they are running out of time, for Toto is no longer young.

Nico presses his lips to Toto's back, and his words are a soft whisper against Toto's skin, _will you still love me tomorrow_ , even though he knows that there will not be an answer, for Toto is already fast asleep.

(Even if there is one, the fear that the answer will not be the one he wants to hear still lingers, so why bother?)

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](http://f1flashfic.livejournal.com/14033.html?thread=618961#t618961).


End file.
